


Too Much Time Apart

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John and Dave have been too busy to do anything more than sleep next to each other, suddenly John decides to do more than just sleep with Dave.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 15





	Too Much Time Apart

Another day passes by where nothing happens between him and his boyfriend. Nothing more than just a soft kiss passes between them when Dave finally comes to bed late into the night. It's been work non stop for John, not like Dave's in a better spot. Dave's been working hard on his music and his site. 

After listening to his boyfriend yawn and snuggle up to John in bed. John decided today, when he gets up in the morning, he's skipping making breakfast and he's going to do what he wanted to for about a full week now.

The alarm goes off and John slaps it off.

The moment that Dave says, "morning." John rolls Dave onto his back and settles himself onto Dave's lap. John presses his lips down against Dave's neck and Dave slaps the night table, fumbling around for a bottle of lube. Dave rushes right to fingering him. The two of them already panting, celibacy being a huge aphrodisiac between the two of them. They were letting out everything that's been pent up between them for weeks. Pulling at each other's hair as Dave forces himself into John's hole. John panting and grunting like he's never been fucked before and he sounds like he's fucking angry about it.

The two of them took turns fingering and fucking each other. It felt like no time passed at all as the two of them chocked each other and let out all their frustrations on each other's bodies. By the end of it, an hour passed. They were panting and resting on top of each other. John still had another thirty before he had to get ready seeing that he skipped a meal, he fumbles around for his phone. He sets an alarm as Dave pulls him into a hug to thank him. John smiles, he knows all of that was worth starving till lunch. Nothing makes him feel more at peace than making Dave happy.


End file.
